


Many Journeys

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Father gushing about daughter, Fluff, Post Order 66, bail trying to get help raising leia, good dad bail organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Bail Organa finds one of the last Jedi left on Courscant and saves her. In exchange he wants help taking care of the most important person in his life, Leia.Cliche Fluff Prompt: "You saved me"
Relationships: Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Bail Organa & Jedi OC, Bail Organa & Leia Organa
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 1





	Many Journeys

The woman is quietly trying to move through the streets, her heart is racing as she tries her hardest to blend in. As long as no one sees her face she should be fine but with this many people around there’s always the risk. Her hand nervously holds onto the inside of her black cape trying not to even bump into anyone. All she had to do was find something to eat then she could go back to the spot she was hiding in for the night. 

The ultimate plan was to get away from Coruscant but she couldn’t do that today she would need to wake up early and stow away on a ship heading away. At this point, it was just about not getting caught by one of the many people looking for the Jedi. The tide had turned and people were looking to fight the Jedi rather than ask for their help. Those who had the means were already off the planet hiding in all the corners of the galaxy. Luma was one of the last but she was determined to get off as soon as possible.

Luma walks past one of the carts with food subtly swiping something and hiding it away in her pocket. It wasn’t much and while she knew she would be testing her luck she didn’t think she could do what she wanted to be done tomorrow if she was starving. Going past another cart grabbing something before someone comes up behind her. “Hey, you need to pay for that.”

The man grabs her by the hood of her cape pulling it back to reveal her face. Out of habit, Luma looks back eyes going wide as she realizes someone could recognize her. “I’m sorry I-” She stammers out before she throws the food in her hand at the man turning to dart away. As she runs she pulls her hood up though it’s too late they yell after her and a police droid follows.

“Identified as Luma Aah’valio wanted for crimes against the people. Do not resist!” The droid calls out as it comes after her.

“No- no no.” Luma takes out one of her sabers and slices the droid in half. Clearly, that was a mistake though as all eyes went on her. A few people and more of the police droids came after her so she put the saber away running down one of the alleyways. She jumps up to the ladder climbing up it before she slices it away with her saber so they can’t follow her. She runs ahead still jumping from one building to another until she doesn’t have the energy to do it anymore. 

Stopping she puts her hands on her knees going to catch her breath. When she does though shots are fired at her clearly someone has come after her. She gets down the side of the building heading down one of the long alleyways hearing the person running after her. She is about ready to take a turn when someone grabs hold of her putting a hand over her mouth. She tries to squirm away though she stills as the person who had been chasing her runs where he no doubt thought she was headed.

When the person is long gone the arms around Luma let her go. She reaches for her saber and turns around to face who it is though she stops when she realizes who it is. “Senator Organa?” He was a good man; he had always been on the side of not only the Jedi but the other senators who had looked out for them as well, like Senator Amidala. If anyone were to be the person she bumped into Luma was grateful it was him. “You saved my life. Thank you.”

“Well I haven’t quite saved you yet we’ve still got to get to my ship. Luckily for you, I’m taking a ship to Alderaan tonight. Come on I know a way to sneak in.” Bail says before he opens a door to one of the buildings ushering her in before he follows after her. The building is empty and quiet almost eerily so but that’s good it means no one is going to find her. “What are you still doing on Coruscant? I thought all of the Jedi had run off by now to go hide elsewhere.”

“Everything I had was with my former Master whose ship and crew blew up while I was away on a different mission. All I have is what I have on my person which is my sabers and-” Luma says before she reaches into her pockets realizing she must have dropped that first thing she had stolen before she was chased. “I thought I had something to eat but that’s gone just the sabers.”

Bail watches as she looks for what she had on her person which wasn’t much. She looked tired and starving. She had to have been living like this for months unable to do much of anything. It was sad because the people would have never let something like this happen before that had happened. He goes through a door and they’re at the landing dock. “You’ll have to hide at least until the droid has done a check of the ship and left but then you’ll be home free.”

“Thank you for this, you've saved my life and I’m in your debt,” Luma tells him before she heads to the area that he suggested she hide in. She stays up there holding her breath as she listens to them do their checks and talk to the droid about what they’re bringing back with them. It was all nonsense and would more than likely she’d be fine but the woman was still nervous as she waited for the okay from Senator Organa. 

Bail stays in his seat answering all the questions acting like everything is fine even if he does have an illegal stowaway hidden. They are able to get into the air and his pilot gets them far enough away from the planet that Bail feels safe going to find her. He opens the door and watches her come out before he leads her to the cockpit. “I trust my crew with my life and yours as well now please sit down.”

Luma’s hesitation reads all over her face as he leads her to the cockpit but Bail assures her that it’s fine. She has a seat looking back at Bail, “I know I’ve said it a few times now but thank you. You put a lot at risk and I appreciate you doing what you did for me. I won’t trouble you for much longer when we get to Alderaan I’ll try to find the first plane somewhere else so you aren’t harboring a criminal.”

Bail raises a brow heading to one of the chairs to sit down wondering what she had in mind. “Where will you go then? I know many of the Jedi did not have families to go home to since you were all taken so young.” It was a cruel idea and now that he had his own child he could not even begin to wrap his head around it.

That was something Luma hadn’t put much thought into. Her real goal was to get away from Coruscant, not whatever happened afterward. “I… I was born on Yulant and I lived there until I was 7 years old. I would go home but I don’t think my parents would want me there. I- well I didn’t know how to control my powers and I put my twin through a wall. I don’t think they want a murderer in their home.”

Bail gets up from his seat and walks over to open a box before he walks over holding out some food to her. He was bringing it for Breha since it was her favorite but he was sure she’d understand. “My intentions were not all pure. I actually need something of you.” 

Luma eagerly takes the food having a few bites before she looks over at him with a raised brow, “What could you want from me, Senator? I don’t have any contacts left… I’m not sure I even know who is left to talk to.” She knows that the clones are dead, including her most trusted few. Her former Jedi Master everyone she cared about they were all dead so it would just be her.

“I need you. My wife and I have just become parents to a beautiful little girl and we want to keep her safe. She may end up… special. I want a Jedi to look after her and perhaps train her if she does end up with those abilities.” Bail tries to explain, unsure what he can say to her that will convince her without going into too much detail.

Luma stops eating and reaches over to grab hold of his arm. He starts to pull away but she holds on looking through his mind. His wife can’t have her own children they’ve tried for years then he sees her. “You’ll have to get used to this if she’s anything like her him. She'll be doing this before she’s 10 with the right training.” A child of Anakin Skywalker, it would be tricky but she thinks that she can help. 

“I was a hothead who acted impulsively and used the force to express my anger. My teacher Luminara Unduli. She helped me overcome that with her teachings. I’d like to protect your daughter and teach her if she’ll allow me to when she’s old enough.” Luma says sitting up a bit straighter realizing this is what she needs to do. It may not be what she had thought would happen when she graduated from being a padawan but life took them on many journeys and this was hers. “I’m eager to meet your wife and your daughter.”

Bail knew that he could trust this woman something about her just made it so obvious to him. This only confirmed it so he’s relieved, “Well it will be a little while before we get there. Please have some more food and enjoy the rest of the ride there.” This was unconventional but he knew that as long as it kept Leia safe.


End file.
